Hide&Seek
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Tomoyo dejo el romance perfecto ; Eriol dejó su vida escolar perfecta ... Todo para llegar a conocerse en una nueva vida. Una en la que jamás se han visto ni en fotos o escuchado su voz, todo por medio de un chat en el cual siguen jugando a esconderse uno del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Reportándose~:

Editando un poco y medio puliéndolo, saco este fanfic que tenía guardado en un USB desde hace mucho. Planeo hacerlo corto y como un pequeño regreso a escribir como realmente me gusta y sin presiones de nada. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Magic**

Ruido por todos lados, parloteo alegre y risas estruendosas que daba envidia a los adultos la alegría de la juventud. Hasta daba envidia escuchar las típicas quejas sobre el no querer entrar a clases y el fin de las vacaciones.

Era la primera clase del nuevo curso. Los de primer año se veían adorables mientras se perdían en los pasillos, con temor de llegar a ver a sus profesores. A sus nuevas vidas. Los de ultimo año los observaron, con cierta nostalgia, identificándose con ellos, sintiéndose cada vez más grandes y llenos de la experiencia que a ellos les faltaba.

Pero los buenos sentimientos acabaron cuando una limosina negra se estaciono frente a la entra del colegio Clamp, haciendo recordar a todos el chisme de primavera –o tal vez de todo el año- y todos se morían por saber que tan verídica era la información que la comunicativa chica del club de costura había empezado a lanzar después de una tarde en el club deportivo de Tomoeda.

El chisme era muy sencillo, nada relevante de verdad… lo era cuando no involucraba a la pareja estrella de Clamp. Li Syaoran y Tomoyo Daidouji habían sido novios desde la secundaria, prácticamente desde niños al ser ambos hijos de familias con lazos empresariales y amistades de antaño que involucraban una tediosa historia que todos sabían pero nadie contaba. Y ahora ya no había un _ellos_. Ya no eran la adorable y perfecta pareja. Y muchos corazones rotos espera baban revivir al escuchar aquella esperanzadora noticia… La duda de saber que el rumor era solo eso o un aviso de que el campo estaba libre para algún valiente era demasiado para las ansias que corrían por los pasillos del colegio en la espera que alguien lo confirmara.

Pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar directamente. Menos cuando los dos chicos bajaron de la misma limosina, como lo habían hecho desde el primer año de secundaria. Todo parecía exactamente igual… Y los corazones volvieron en su búsqueda de algo nuevo entre el alumnado, porque las esperanzas no se veían muy alentadoras. Pero aun seguía la duda, porque mientras la pareja -¿o no lo eran?- caminaban hacia la puerta del edificio, se les veía notablemente distantes.

-¡Daidouji-sempai, buenos días!

-Buenos días, señoritas.

Tomoyo Daidouji era preciosa. Toda una Yamato Nadeshiko* en la escuela. Su cabello negro y lacio siempre estaba bien peinado, como si nunca se llenara de nudos después de bañarse o recién levantada, adornado con lazos y moños de distintos colores, pero siempre discretos; su piel blanca, alejada de las marcas de la adolescencia, hacían que sus grandes ojos amatista lucieran en ese perfecto rostro pálido, como el de una muñeca tradicional japonesa. Un kimono rosado con flores doradas y la señorita sería una princesa.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?-pregunto una de coleta alta.

-Podría haber sido mejor. Verdad ¿Syaoran-san?

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Li Syaoran, el cual siempre permanecía callado frente a todos los que no fueran sus amigos más cercanos.

-También pudo ser peor-agregó, un poco seco.

El chico se paso la mano entre su cabello castaño, revolviéndoselo de forma perezosa, como si la conversación le fuera aburrida de sobre manera. Una de las chicas suspiró profundamente, olvidándose por completo que estaba enfrente de Tomoyo. Y con eso, todas volvieron a recordar el principal motivo por el cual se habían acercado tan valientemente. Una de ellas iba a preguntar directamente, pero los ojos avellana de Syaoran Li la atraparon de golpe, mostrando esa mirada fría y directa que hacía que cualquier chica terminara el rollo y se fuera de manera callada y obediente. Las demás se asustaron y salieron huyendo, pero siempre con la elegancia de decir que se encontrarían más tarde y pasaron un buen primer día de clases.

Tomoyo se rió discretamente.

-Siempre tan intimidante.

-No hice nada que no debiera-se encogió del hombro- ¿O acaso quieres dar explicaciones desde buena mañana?

-En algún momento habrá que hacerlo. Por protocolo, tú sabes.

-Al diablo el protocolo. Es un asunto tuyo y mío.

-¿Y dejar que tus admiradoras crean que sigues siendo inalcanzable sin haber aclarado todo? Eso no se hace, Syaoran-san.

-Como dije, de buena mañana y empiezan las cosas.

-En si no es necesario aclarar nada-una tercera voz se escuchó de fondo.

Como una pequeña comadreja, la chica que había alcanzado a la pareja dejo emitir su risa ante la emoción de ver a sus amigos nuevamente. Contoneando sus gruesas coletas negras terminó por acercarse casi al centro de ellos, mostrando travesura en sus ojos rubí.

-Y supongo que tú sabes todo, verdad ¿Mei-ling?-preguntó Syaoran.

-Kashiwagi Sae, la chismosa número uno, es la que lanzó la noticia. Por supuesto solo los seres más despistados del colegio son los que no se enterarían, porque ya todos están enterados que terminaron durante las vacaciones. Por supuesto que Kashiwagi es poco creíble a veces, más cuando inventa chismes con su sequito porque se aburren de sus vidas-aquellas palabras fueron tan rápidas como claras que era difícil creer que no se atropellaba al hablar.

-¿Y no vas a preguntar si es verdad? Estuviste todas las vacaciones en Hong Kong y no andas haciendo alborotó preguntándome si es cierto.

Mei-ling sonrió de forma tranquila y señaló a la mano de Tomoyo.

-Daidouji-san no trae el anillo de amatista que le regalaste en su primer mes de novios en su mano izquierda.

-Muy observadora como siempre, Mei-ling-san-Tomoyo sonrió. No había más que decir o explicar entre ellos sobre ese asunto.

Mientras los tres chicos entraban al edificio, un coche más sencillo –sin quitarle la genialidad- se estacionó frente a Clamp. Los alumnos veteranos durante los tres años en el colegio se dieron cuenta que era un vehículo nunca visto por la zona, quedándose discretamente se quedaron a observar quien bajaba.

Un joven con porte ingles bajo primero del asiento copiloto. Chicas suspiraron y tomaron rostros colorados en el rostro. Su cabello negro brillaba tanto que daba destellos azules, pero no tan llamativo como sus ojos de color mar, enmarcados por unos delicados lentes de diseñador. Vio a unas niñas que le observaban con curiosidad y les sonrió, saludándolas con una pequeña reverencia. _Como un príncipe_…

Dio la vuelta al auto y abrió la puerta de atrás, estirando su brazo para ayudar a una jovencita. Su sonrisa era tan inocente como sus ojos verdes y su cabello cortó castaño con una flor de listón adornando media cola le hacía verse adorable-unos cuantos chicos chiflaron por lo bajo-.

-Gracias por traernos, nii-san.

-¡Nos vemos en casa más tarde, Touya-onii-san!

-Vigila a Sakura, Eriol- El joven de cabello negro que estaba conduciendo bajo sus lentes oscuros-. Y no lleguen tarde.

Sakura se despidió con su mano aun cuando el coche ya estaba lejos de ella. Eriol le tocó el hombro y le hizo la seña de que se dirigieran adentro.

-¡Es una bonita escuela! Me agrada que haya tanto verde alrededor ¡tanta vida! ¿Te agrada a ti, Eriol-kun?

Eriol volteó a ver alrededor, inspeccionando de lo que hablaba su hermana. Respiró y sintió el aroma de los cerezos perfumando el lugar. Sonrió. Si, era justo como lo había imaginado.

-Por algo lo escogí ¿no? El punto es que te guste a ti. Por mis caprichos hice que también dejaras el otro colegio.

-Este tiene más arboles. Y tienen una barra de ensaladas-sonrió abiertamente-. Más opciones para Sakura-chan-su brazo se entrelazó con el de su hermano, tirando ligeramente de él para caminar a su lado-. Nos la pasaremos bien aquí.

-Estoy seguro que así será.

Y eso es lo que esperaba Eriol. De todo corazón lo esperaba.

Había pedido a sus padres cambio de colegio, costándole mucho trabajo encontrar algo en Clamp que fuera más beneficioso al que estaba y por lo cual lo apoyaran. Casi a finales de verano encontró que el salón de cómputo y el laboratorio habían sido renovados con nuevos equipos. Nadie pudo detener a Eriol con que era una mejor opción. Pero no contaba con que con su traslado iba su hermana Sakura. Al principio sintió como si fuera un egoísta, Sakura se la pasaba muy bien con sus amigos del otro colegio y ahora por una locura ella era arrastrada con él. Pero Sakura sintió entusiasmo y dijo que un alma no debe estar encadenada al mismo lugar, que debía buscar nuevos mundos y cosas por el estilo. Agradeció que su hermana tuviera tan buena voluntad.

-Se llama Eriol Hiragizawa y la que venía con el no es su novia. Es su hermana mayor, Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Entonces ese bonito va apenas en segundo curso? Creí era de nuestra edad.

-Sigue viéndose muy maduro. No me importaría estar con un chico menor si fuera así de guapo.

-Tal vez deberíamos ser amigas de la hermana.

-¡Pero entro también otro chico nuevo! Yano-san…

El receso se volvió en los avances informativos de las novedades de la mañana en todo curso y pasillo. Tomoyo ya sabía de cinco chicos nuevos de segundo año tres para el último. Y ni siquiera había preguntado ni establecido plática alguna. Ella estuvo más "ocupada" contestando las preguntas acerca de su rompimiento con Syaoran.

A veces la gente podía ser tan imprudente y desconsiderada. Una cosa es que las cosas entre ellos hubieran terminado en buenos términos y siguieran siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. Pero ¿era necesario tener una trágica historia amor? Tomoyo se sentía un poco ofendida.

-Me enteré de algo curioso.

Syaoran se acercó a la mesa donde Tomoyo lo esperaba en la cafetería. Ella le sonrió y esperó a que continuara su charla.

-¿Sabías que me emborraché y te canté bajo tu balcón, gritándote que volvieras conmigo?

Tomoyo se imaginó a Syaoran haciendo semejante ridiculez. No pudo no soltarse a reír.

-Debo ser muy mala, pero, Syaoran-san fue peor conmigo-dejo sus palillos, llevándose una mano a la mejilla -. Me dejaste por una_ ardiente_ chica extranjera. Y lo peor, me hiciste rogar por regresarme mi anillo de amatista.

Syaoran soltó un simple "ja", golpeándose en la frente y meneando la cabeza. Lo que la gente podía inventar.

-Y somos tan masoquista que seguimos aquí-dijo Syaoran.

-Siempre-dijo Tomoyo-. Solo no me vuelvas a hacer hincarme a tus pies.

-Y tu echarme agua fría.

Ambos se volvieron a reír, sintiéndose tan bien de que pudieran conversar amenamente, como siempre lo han hecho, sin sentirse presionados por la incomodidad de un rompimiento como todos les dijeron durante el verano.

El celular de Tomoyo sonó.

-¿El chico misterioso?-dijo Syaoran.

-Me envió mensaje en la mañana cuando llegó. Dijo que la escuela es mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora dice que el almuerzo es delicioso.

-¿Sabes que ahora mismo está en la cafetería, verdad?

-Obviamente.

-¿Y no voltearas?

-No. Pierde el encanto.

-Él pudo verte tomar el celular.

-No lo hará.

Syaoran alzo una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque él quiere jugar un poco más al igual que yo.

A las seis de la tarde Eriol estaba conectado en su Messenger, simplemente esperando. Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, jugando con su gato Kero y Spinel, también esperando a que su hermano cumpliera la promesa de llevarla a comer helados como había prometido.

-¿Aun no?

-La gente tiene ocupaciones, Sakura-san-la chica le lanzó una mirada inquisidora-. Y soy un chico que gusta de consentirse y mimarse, dedicándose a sus pasatiempos.

-En otras palabras, eres un flojo.

Eriol se río.

-Cuando la gente pregunte, di lo que te acabo de decir, onee-san.

-¡Qué no me llames así!

-¡Espera, está conectada!

La ventana de conversación tenía en color rosado y rojo el Nickname de "Étoile jaune" apareció antes que él diera _click _sobre la ventana de aviso, dándole un salido con un icono de carita.

"_¿Te divertiste hoy?"_

Eriol sonrió.

"_Estuve imaginándote en toda chica que se me cruzara en el camino. Fue entretenido"_

Un icono de un gatito riendo apareció.

"_¿Crees que es hora de las pistas?"_

Eriol hizo una mueca.

"_¿Tan pronto? Creí que querías mantener el misterio un poco más"_

Una carita con una sonrisa malvada.

"_Solo creí que tu curiosidad se había despertada más intentando "verme"_

Eriol se rió. Envió una icono de una carita pensando.

"_¿Y tú qué hiciste en la escuela?"_

"_Lamento decirte que no tuve mucho tiempo de hacer lo mismo que tú. Estuve ocupándome de otros asuntos"-y puso un icono de un gatito triste._

"_Mañana podrás intentarlo. Es realmente entretenido"_

-¡Eriol, onii-chan dice que no dejara que salgamos después de las ocho!

Eriol puso mala. Justo cuando la conversación empezaba a ser interesante, su siempre accesible hermana se estaba portando un poco berrinchuda. Pero bueno, él era un caballero que cumplía con sus promesas.

"_Debo retirarme más temprano de lo normal"_

Un icono con una carita dando lastima apareció.

"_Igual tengo tarea que hacer, así que también me retirare temprano. Ten un buen día mañana"_

Eriol sonrió malosamente y mandó solo una línea.

"_Azules"_

-Ahora sí, vámonos, Sakura-san.

En una laptop rosada, adornada con flores blancas, una chica lanzo un chillido de indignación. La ventana de conversación con el Nick de "The Lord of the night", en color negro y fondo amarillo ahora estaba sin conexión.

-¡Esto es trampa! Se supondría que yo también debía darle una pista-gritó al teléfono que estaba sujetando.

_-¡No tienes porque dejarme sordo!-se quejó el chico de la otra línea-. ¿No consideras esto un poco raro, Tomoyo? _

-No entiendo lo raro. ¿Qué tenga ojos azules?

-_Qué me estés contando de tu actual pretendiente. Digo, yo debo tener el corazón destrozado y todo eso. No es normal_.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

-Hare algo lindo para compensarte. Te ayudare a buscar una linda novia.

-Tengo miedo de tu definición de "linda". Creo que puedo encontrar a alguien por mi cuenta. Y no es como que me sienta solo y con necesidad de alguien más. Y lamento dejarte en medio de tu frustración porque él te dio una pista, pero Mei-ling vino a cenar.

Ambos chicos se despidieron y colgaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Tomoyo cerró su laptop y se dejo caer entre almohadas de plumas y colchas. _Ojos azules_. Debían ser unos ojos preciosos.

* * *

Los títulos de cada capitulo pondré canciones de Daikoku danji-The boss- DGNA.

**Yamato Nadeshiko:** El ideal de la belleza japonesa.


	2. De boca en boca

**2- De boca en boca**

No tenía ninguna cifra oficial, pero Tomoyo había contado durante semana y media a diez chicos con ojos azules. En realidad habían sido doce, pero descubrió que no era azules naturales; eran doce chico anotados en una libreta lila y tinta negra, porque el chico que estaba buscando no le había dejado sí hablaba de que su color de ojos eran naturales.

Por algún momento, mientras hacía berrinche a Syaoran esa noche en que su amigo le dijo esa pista sobre él, creyó que encontrarlo iba a ser fácil; iba a perder el misterio de su encuentro en la primera semana de clases y le había dado un poco de miedo conocerle tan pronto. No pudo estar más equivocada. Los chicos de ojos azules empezaron a desfilar frente a ella, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, y se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía nada más con que identificarle. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Un flechazo instantáneo con el dueño de un par de ojos azules, que le indicara que era él con quien había pasado más de un año hablando por chat? Una parte de ella le alegraba que el misterio en la ventana online estuvieran aun entre sus conversaciones triviales y cosas absurdas que pasaban en la escuela. Otra parte aún tenía miedo; de los doce nombres de los chicos apuntados ninguno le atraía lo suficiente como para decir "Ah, me gusta".

Tomoyo por primera vez en su corta vida se sentía nerviosa con su vida. Sobre todo desde una charla que había tenido con Mei-Ling:

_-La verdad estoy un poco preocupada que Syaoran y tú hayan terminado-_No despegaba su vista de la libreta llena de problemas de matemáticas; era increíble como podía hablar sobre problemas amorosos de los demás y resolver perfectamente una ecuación. Sin borrar una sola cifra.

_-De todas las personas no creí tu nos dijeras algo como "Estas cometiendo un error al terminar con él"-_Tomoyo podía imitar muy bien el tono de su abuela, la cual no le había caído en gracia que su nieta haya terminado con el nieto de la compañía con la que hacían negocios hacía más de veinte años.

_-No me malentiendas, no es que me vaya a meter en sus asuntos, es solo que…-_en ese momento si bajo el lápiz, torciendo un poco los labios mientras se pesaba como explicar lo que le preocupaba_- A Syaoran solo le has gustado tú; a ti solo te ha gustado Syaoran._

_-Éramos novios ¿no era lo normal?_

_-Lo normal es que se quisieran y se respetaran como pareja. Pero me refería un gustar superficial. Nunca volteaste ni a ver otros chicos, y Syaoran jamás dijo "ella e bonita". Me preocupa por eso. No les gusta nadie._

Syaoran Li era el único chico con el que Tomoyo alguna vez se sintió querida y segura. Le creía todo y sabía que lo que tenían era sincero. Hacia un año ella se había imaginado de blanco a su lado, estaba segura que lo amaba… Hasta que un chico extraño con el que reía y enviaba mensajes a cualquier hora y sobre cada cosa que ocurriera durante el día.

Había terminado con su novio por alguien que solo conocía por un nickname, por alguien que ni siquiera conocía en una foto. Tomoyo no se había nunca considerado una chica superficial, pero al poner atención por primera vez a los demás chicos del colegio se dio cuenta que efectivamente Mei-Ling tenía razón, nadie llamaba su atención. ¿Y sí había terminado con alguien que sí le gustaba por alguien que después no le gustaba y solo terminaban como amigos?

-Tomoyo, basta. Syaoran no se merece esto.

Y era lo único que tenía claro: no podía seguir al lado de alguien tan lindo como Syaoran cuando sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto por él. Le quería, le gustaba… pero ya no podía decir que lo amaba. Y él merecía alguien que lo amara.

~o~

Sakura escuchaba murmullos por todos lados, chismes en realidad. No era nada nuevo en una escuela, en la suya también había chismes, pero ¿era normal que hubiera chismes desde el primer día de clases? Ni siquiera entendía bien de que era lo que hablaban, nadie se atrevía a decir nada en voz alta, y era eso lo que le parecía irritante. Por suerte las chicas con las que se había hecho amiga no eran de ese grupo de chismosas del pasillo.

-¿Vas a ir, Sakura-chan?-La sonrisa de su amiga Chiharu se reflejaba en el espejo, al igual que su perfil peinándose los rizos cobrizo que caían de sus coletas.

-¿No dijo Naoko-chan que ella era la chica que daba los chimes?

-No, no, esa es Sae Kashigawi. La fiesta es de Rika Sasaki y ella es un ángel. ¿Cómo es que pudiste confundir los nombre?-arqueó una ceja atreves del espejo teniendo en respuesta que su amiga se encogiera de hombros.

-Son muchos nombres y parece como si debería aprendérmelos todos-Sakura suspiró es tan diferente aquí…

-Muchos no sólo se conocen por estudiar aquí, muchos sus padres tienen negocios juntos o van a los mismos clubs. Es por eso que todos se enteran de todo. Tal vez no conozcas a nadie, pero seguramente ya muchos saben sobre ti y tu hermano.

Sakura asintió de forma distraída, pero sabiendo que era cierto. Cuando habían dicho su nombre en las listas pudo ver como varias personas murmurando cosas; cuando tomó el almuerzo en la cafetería con Eriol igual varios voltearon a verlos.

Sería difícil acostumbrarse a que todos les vieran.

-¿Kinomoto, verdad?

Interceptándola en su casillero al salir del salón de ciencias para tomar los libros de su clase de inglés estaba ahí la famosa Sae. Sakura no solo era una pacifista con alma ingenua, ella veía lo bueno de todos aunque ellos no tuvieran las mejores intenciones… Menos con Sae. No podía controlar que ella le cayera mal y ver todos los defectos posibles en alguien que solo conocía por rumores.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Solo vengo a conocerte, he escuchado mucho de ti-Sus labios perfectamente pintados le sonrieron, queriendo ganar su simpatía al mostrarle amabilidad-. Mi papá y tu mamá estudiaron juntos la preparatoria. ¿No es una gran coincidencia ahora estemos juntas? Es una pena que solo compartamos una clase.

Sakura apenas le sonrió, sin saber exactamente que decirle porque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido decir algo en casa sobre Sae. Y ella ya tenía información sobre su mamá.

-Mi papá quisiera volver a verla. Me dijo que podríamos tener una cena. Tú familia, la mía… ¿No sería lindo?

-Lo sería pero… Mamá falleció hace cinco años. Lamento que no podamos hacer la cena que tu padre quiere.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Sae se llevó sus manos a los labios, pareciendo genuinamente avergonzada-. Lo siento tanto, Kinomoto-san. Realmente…

-Descuida, está claro no sabían-sonrió con gentileza, quizá Sae no era tan mala como todos hacían creer y su presentimiento sobre ella era erróneo.

-Aunque, eso explica lo de Hiragizawa-san…-musitó Sae, mordiendo de ese labio al hacer un pequeño descubrimiento.

-Cada día te superas, Kashigawi. ¿Realmente tu padre conoció a su madre?

Ninguna se había dado cuenta que el casillero vecino de Sakura estaba abierto, y que escondía el rostro de Syaoran Li desde que habían iniciado esa charla.

-¡Claro que es cierto! ¿Cómo voy a inventar algo así?-dijo, ofendida.

-Entonces no te has superado del todo, que decepción-se encogió de hombros, viendo hacia sus libros que ordenaba por las clases que iba a tomar esa mañana.

-Kinomoto-san, nos veremos cuando no haya gente…espiando.

Acomodó un mechón caoba tras su oreja y se marchó con pasos digno, dejando a una confundida Sakura.

-¿Por qué…?

-Kashigawi está interesado en Hiragizawa desde el primer día de clases, no es secreto para nadie. Sólo se acercó a ti para saber sobre él.

Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron rojas, demostrando lo enfadada que estaba. No podía creer que se le acercara de ese modo solo por su hermano. Y utilizando a su madre. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien era falsa con ella.

-¿Cómo sabías lo de mi hermano?

-Kashigawi no es tan lista como cree. Habla tan fuerte que todos lo saben-Syaoran cerró la puerta de su casillero, viendo por primera vez a Sakura, la cual le sonreía ampliamente, haciéndole sentir nervioso por aquel gesto espontaneo.

Nunca se había puesto nervioso porque una chica le sonriera.

-Gracias. Le hubiera terminado diciendo cosas de mi hermano sino la hubieras detenido.

-No es nada, me la debía-Syaoran no era vengativo; era calmado, callado e interactuaba solo con sus amigos. Sae no podía importarle menos, pero que se hubiera metido en su rompimiento con Tomoyo, esparciendo falsos rumores, era tocar el punto donde nunca debió meterse.

Teniendo los libros de su próxima clase, Syaoran hizo un movimiento de mano para despedirse de Sakura. Pero su mano queda en las de la chica, deteniéndolo en seguida.

-Tú sabes ya mi nombre ahora, pero no sé el tuyo.

-Sya…Syaoran Li-tuvo que aclararse la garganta, la chica estaba trazando las líneas de su mano con su índice, haciendo un cosquilleo que recorría todo su brazo.

-Que hermoso nombre, y queda tan bien con tu línea de vida-dice con voz melódica, alzando esos grandes ojos esmeralda a los ámbar de él-Nos vemos después, Syaoran-kun.

No pudo ni reclamar que le llamara por su nombre, aun sentía el cosquilleo de sus dedos recorriendo su piel

¡Te gusta una chica!

Mei-Ling gritó dentro del auto, ganándose un gran "Shh" de su primo favorito.

-Ay, como si alguien pudiera escucharnos. No me arruines el momento, Syaoran, esto es importante.

-Estas exagerando. ¿Cómo puedes decir que ella me gusta? Era…tan rara.

-Es cierto. Kinomoto ¿verdad? Dicen que es un poco hippie, y tiene ideas muy…liberales aunque es bastante infantil. Pero no quita que no pueda gustarte.

-Apenas la conocí hoy…

Mei-Ling volteó hacia su primó, tomó su mano e imitó lo que había hecho Sakura Kinomoto en su palma. La reacción de Syaoran fue totalmente diferente a la del pasillo: quitó rápidamente su mano, viéndole como si estuviera loca.

-¿Ves que ella te gusta?

-¡Eres mi prima, eso es más extraño!

La chica rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, sólo espero a que Tomoyo-san se entere.

-No se va a enterar-dijo serio mientras clavaba sus ojos en su prima. Mei-Ling ante esa mirada no podía objetar mucho.

Para Syaoran, enamorarse no era tan sencillo como los demás lo pintaban; las chicas solían pararse a lo lejos y de vez en cuando le llegaban cartas declarándose –ahora eran más que antes-. Y no es que estuviera negado a volverse a enamorar, tampoco es que estuviera guardando un "tiempo" hacia su rompimiento con Tomoyo; mucho menos esperaba un tiempo para que su exnovia volviera con él. Sólo no estaba seguro que quisiera volver a sentir tan pronto todo lo que Tomoyo le había dado. No quería volver a arriesgarse.

~o~

"_Dime un secreto que nadie sepa"_

"_Estoy esperando que una cucaracha vuele; quiero ver cuantas chicas salen gritando del salón"_

Tomoyo escondió su sonrisa tras su grueso libro de biología, mordiendo su lengua para no reírse en plena clase.

"_¡Eso es tan malo! Pero no me refería a esa clase de secretos. Uno tuyo"_

Eriol por su lado estaba totalmente despreocupado en su asiento en la case de música; las chicas estaban cantando mientras algunos otros tocaban algunos instrumentos, una prueba para ver si entrarían al color escolar.

"_No tengo secretos oscuros, sí es lo que preguntas. Puedo contarte cosas de mi vida a cambio de eso"._

"_Lo pensé pero… ¿No sería demasiada información por ahora?"_

"_Tendré cuidado con los detalles. Te digo algo de mi vida a cambio de algo de la tuya"_

"_Deal~"_

-Señorita Daidouji-el maestro notó como la jovencita tenía su atención en su celular-¿Tiene algún comentario?

-Creo que falta agregar que hay un mamífero que puede poner huevos.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos hacia la chica, la cual le sonreía con genuina dulzura y no podía llamarle la atención cuando demostraba que sí ponía atención.

"_Odiaba a mi padrastro cuando mamá se casó con él. Lo odiaba por hacer que viviéramos en Japón"_

"_¿Cómo dejaste de odiarlo?"_

"_Por mis nuevos hermanos. En realidad mi odio duro como tres días. No puedes odiar por mucho a una familia como la mía"_

Tomoyo sonrío con ternura al leer lo último. Por primera vez se imaginaba a alguien más allá de un chico divertido. Veía una persona completamente nueva en su vida que quería conocer.

"Espera, el maestro me habla"

Había una regla en los mensajes que daban durante clases: no debían decir en que clase estaban al momento.

-No te ves interesado en la música, Hiragizawa.

-Temo se equivoca, profesor. Creo puedo presumir que soy un adicto a la música.

-Entonces demuéstrelo a sus compañeros.

Se levantó de la silla que había puesto al fondo, acomodó el sacó de su uniforme y alzó sus lentes con su índice cuando resbalaron al caer. Paso al frente, sonriendo a sus compañeros –haciendo que las chicas se quedaran quietas, enrizando mechones de su cabello con sonrisas extrañas-. Eriol vio todos los instrumentos a su alrededor, examinándolos para decidir cuál sería mejor. Al final escogió el piano de cola que nadie había tocado, suponiendo ninguno de la clase sabía cómo tocar.

_Claire de lune_; notas suaves, bella entonación y un profundo sentimiento en cada tecla era lo que todos escuchaban con asombro y sin atreverse a respirar para no perderse la melodía. Hasta el profesor había quedado conmovido por la sencillez en la que uno de sus alumnos interpretaba aquella pieza.

El salón entero rompió en aplausos cuando Eriol terminó, levantándose para dar una ligera reverencia a sus compañeros.

-Puedo tocar otro caso sí quiere, profesor.

-Así está bien, Hiragizawa. Al final discutiremos sobre su posición en la clase.

Sonrió respetuosamente nuevamente y volvió a su asiento al final del salón.

"_Aun no me has dicho algo de tu vida"_

Para cuando Eriol volvió a mandar el nuevo a mensaje a su amiga secreta, ella se encontraba ahora sentada en círculo con tres chicas con las que debía organizarse para una exposición, escribiendo las ideas que sus compañeros iban teniendo y haciendo un horario para reunirse fuera de clase.

"_Odio ser una 'señorita' todo el tiempo"_

"_¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres ser un chico? D: "_

"_¡No, tonto! Buenos modales, pararse derecha, verse linda todo el tiempo y obedecer todo lo que dicen. Cumplir con la escuela y con lo que me obligan fuera de ella. A veces me cansa obedecer siempre"_

"_Te tengo una loca idea: desobedece"_

"_No es fácil cuando es por el bien de tu familia"_

"_Creo puedo comprender eso…"_

"_Pero… Hice algo loco, que nadie esperaba e hizo enojar a mis abuelos mucho. Y no pueden obligarme a nada"_

"_¿Qué hiciste, señorita rebelde?"_

"_Terminé con mi novio y no me lo perdonaran jamás"_

Eso era algo que Eriol no sabía y ahora estaba en duda. ¿Qué ella haya terminado con su novio era por su culpa? Nunca creyó que ella tuviera un novio; jamás se le paso por la mente que haya intervenido en el camino de alguien más y destrozado una relación.

No pudo evitar no sentir culpa.

"_¿Y no te arrepentirás de eso, Etoile?"_

"_No. Él no merece estar con alguien que ya no lo amaba. Oh, cambio de salón y no puedo usar el celular en esa clase. Nos vemos cuando llegue a casa, Knight~"_

Él también debía cambiar de clase, y no podía seguir escribiendo mensajes porque tenía un grupo de chicos a su alrededor haciéndole un montón de preguntas; como el primera día de clases.

~o~

-Daidouji-san ¿podrías ayudarnos?

Tomoyo levantó la vista de su almuerzo, viendo a Sae y su grupo de amigas alrededor de su mesa.

-¿En que podría ayudarte yo, Kashigawi? Este semestre no compartimos ninguna clase juntas.

-Para tu suerte, Tomoyo-chan-si levantar la vista de su almuerzo, Chiharu habló al lado de su amiga. Sae le hizo una mueca de arremedo y disgusto.

-Es sobre Kimi-señaló a su amiga rubia a su lado, que sonreía tontamente para fingir inocencia. Ninguna en la mesa de Tomoyo y Chiharu le creían la sonrisa-. Ya le he dicho que es cierto, pero ella se empeña en decir que no quiere hacer nada contra ti.

-Jamás haría algo que te dañara, Daidouji-chan~

-Eso no se lo dijo a otros…-Chiharu susurró, sin mucho esfuerzo en bajar la voz, hacia su amiga Naoko.

-¿Puedes decirle que Li-san y tú ya no son pareja? Kimi quisiera conocerlo más, ser su amiga. Tú entiendes.

Tomoyo entendía lo bastante bien para saber que no le gustaba que se le acercaran a Syaoran ese tipo de chicas.

-Que bajo puedes caer, Kashigawi. Hacer que lo diga Tomoyo-chan para poder presumirlo frente a todos.

-¿Por qué te metes tanto, Mihara? ¿Por qué no te metes con…

-Syaoran y yo terminamos en el verano-Tomoyo puso fin a aquella discusión-. Sí es lo que necesitaban, adelante. Mucha suerte con Syaoran.

-Hey ¿quién es la amiga nueva de Li-san?-Rika se hizo paso entre las no deseadas de la mesa, poniendo su almuerzo frente a sus amigas y haciendo que todas las chicas presentes voltearan.

En la barra del a cafetería, sosteniendo una charola llena de platos de frutas y ensaladas, estaba el susodicho, acompañado de una enérgica castaña que tenía pequeñas pasadores de cerezos sosteniendo mechones de cabello. Cerezos naturales. Y en vez de las medias blancas, llevaba calcetas hasta las rodillas.

-¿La hippie? ¿En serio?-Kimi murmuró, cruzándose de brazos al ver esa escena.

Tomoyo estaba asombrada. Syaoran estaba genuinamente sonriendo con la chica, incluso estaba hablando con ella; no solo contestando sus preguntas, sino que el iniciaba algunos comentarios.

-Oh, es Sakura Kinomoto. Estoy con ella en varias clases. Es tan linda y dulce. Un poco rara… Pero es un encanto-Chiharu sonreía al hablar sobre su amiga, metiendo un rollito de sushi en soya para después comerlo.

Kumi apartó un mechón rubio de su cabello que caía en su hombro, furiosa cuando vio que Li había reído junto esa chica rara. Todo el grupo siguió su paso, igualmente indignadas por su amiga. Las que se quedaron en la mesa estallaron en risas, menos una.

-No tienes que preocuparte por Li, Tomoyo. Sakura-chan no es como Kashigawi ni su grupo.

Tomoyo asintió, sonriendo a sus amigas, un poco más relajada. Chiharu era la persona con mejor juicio para saber las intenciones de los demás. Sí ella decía que Sakura Kinomoto no le haría daño a Syaoran, entonces le creía.

De otro lado de la cafetería la escena de la barra igual era monitoreada, de un modo distinto. Eriol escuchaba como las chicas empezaron a murmurar en dirección a su hermana mayor en cuanto cruzo palabra con ese chico de cabello castaño.

-Intento convencerme que este colegio es como cualquier otro, pero siempre lo hacen difícil-Eriol murmuró hacia su nuevo amigo, Yamazaki, quien se río mientras dejaba su sándwich en el plato para prestar atención.

-Es como cualquier otro… Solo tienes que quitar la parte en que la mayoría se conocen desde el kínder, que es de este mismo colegio.

-Que difícil es ser nuevo en este lugar. ¿Él es conocido desde el kínder?-Señaló al chico que estaba en la barra.

-Oh, no tanto. Syaoran Li llegó en cuarto de primaria; es de China.

-¿Y es algo así como que prohibido estar con él?

-Oh, la ingenuidad de los nuevos-Yamazaki se veía divertido por Eriol- ¿Celoso por su amiga?

-Es mi hermana. Y todos la están viendo como si estuviera prohibido acerársele. ¿Es el hijo del director o algo?

-¿Quieres toda la historia o solo un resumen?

-Yo te digo el resumen-Mei-Ling apareció, interrumpiendo a Yamazaki de golpe al sentarse con su bandeja del almuerzo en la mesa.

-Tu hermana es la primera chica en esta escuela, que no sea yo, que hace que mi primo hable como un ser humano normal-Eriol le sonrió a la extraña-. Es linda, me gusta para Syaoran.

El timbre para finalizar el almuerzo terminó, haciendo que todos dejaran la cafetería para dirigirse por sus libros de la siguiente clase.

-¿Solo tú? -Yamazaki alcanzó a Mei-Ling antes de que entrara a su siguiente clase- ¿Por qué no le contaste de Daidouji?

-Syaoran seguramente no le ha dicho nada a Kinomoto. Hiragizawa le iba a decir a su hermana sí le decía.

-Que linda, les dejaras ir a su tiempo.

-No pueden decir no soy una chica lista~

~o~

"_Dime algo que no te guste del colegio"_

Para las nueve de la noche Tomoyo había acabado la tarea de toda la semana, menos la exposición en grupo. Cuando dieron las once, ya había terminado de cenar, bañarse y ahora estaba en cama, teniendo la última charla de ese día con Knight.

"_Todo es un gran secreto a voces y todo lo que pasa con todos es importante. ¿Siempre ha sido así?"_

"_Me temo que sí. Por desgracia terminas acostumbrándote aunque no seas parte de ese sistema. ¿Eres parte de los chismes de esta semana?"_

"_Espero que no… Quiero seguir siendo un secreto"_

-¡Dime, Eriol! ¡Dime!

Sakura estaba jalando de su cobija, dando saltos en la cama y haciéndole pucheritos. Tuvo que quitarse porque le iba a hacer coquillas en los pies. Le había contado sobre lo que se enteró en la cafetería…y Sakura se enfadó porque se lo contó dos días después de eso. Eriol no creyó que lo fuera a tomar tan apecho.

-Ya te dije todo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡No me escuchaste! Deja el celular y ponme atención. Te pregunte que opinabas de Syaoran-kun.

-No lo conozco. Pero sí a ti te gusta…

-Es tan lindo-Sakura suspiró, abrazando una almohada, viendo como de nuevo Eriol volvía a los mensajes con su amiga secreta- Eriol ¿Cuándo van a terminar de jugar así? Llevamos casi un mes en la escuela-Él levanto la vista a través de sus delgados lentes- ¿Tienes miedo?

"Descansa, Knight. Mañana será un día pesado en el colegio~"

No, no tenía miedo. Eriol ya quería conocer a Etoile. Sakura tenía razón, era hora de que empezaran a conocerse.


End file.
